The 22nd Hunger Games (Hiatus)
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Come along as twenty-four unlucky kids face life or death. Bet on who will win, send donnations to help your favorites, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


**Hi! This is my first Hunger Games FanFic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. The mood of this is kinda like your watching Survivor. Your one of the Capitol people watching the Hunger Games and betting on the people. Or you could just be someone from the Districts watching your neighbors die. It doesn't really matter, I just would really like if you guys betted on the characters cause that's kinda fun, right? Anyway, let's start with the intro to the characters.**

 **District 1 Male** -

Name: Joshua

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Hazelnut brown

Skin Color: Tan, very, very tan

Personality: Kind and naïve, but definitely not the smartest person you've met

Reaping Status: Volunteered because he didn't like the Careers getting everything

Best Weapon: Tiny knife

 **District 1 Female-**

Name: Shimmer

Age: 18

Hair Color: Purple (so totally fake)

Eye Color: Violet (not fake, she was born with it)

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Well, she's kinda a flirt and she's a Career so…

Reaping Status: Reaped, and she was so darn proud of it too

Best Weapon: Mace

 **District 2 Male-**

Name: Ajax

Age: 13

Hair Color: Black with one streak of red

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: He's a nice Career?…

Reaping Status: Reaped, and he didn't like it

Best Weapon: Saber

 **District 2 Female** -

Name: Berry

Age: 14

Hair Color: Pretty much all colors…

Eye Color: Sky blue

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Does insane count?…

Reaping Status: Reaped, and didn't care

Best Weapon: Candy…

 **District 3 Male** -

Name: Michael

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Chocolate brown

Skin Color: Hispanic

Personality: Nice and smart, but overly protective

Reaping Status: Reaped, and was stressed

Best Weapon: Nothing really…

 **District 3 Female-**

Name: Sasha

Age: 17

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Smart and mature, but struggles with depression and anger

Reaping Status: Volunteered to save older sister (who had no survival skills)

Best Weapon: Her brain

 **District 4 Male** :

Name: River

Age: 15

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Dark blue

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Smart and thoughtful

Reaping Status: Reaped, and hated it

Best Weapon: Traps and nets

 **District 4 Female** -

Name: Trident

Age: 16

Hair Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Career, but not as blood thirsty

Reaping Status: Volunteered to save a twelve year old

Best Weapon: Axe

 **District 5 Male** -

Name: Travis

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Sweet and shy

Reaping Status: Reaped, and was scared

Best Weapon: Knife

 **District 5 Female** -

Name: Ellie

Age: 18

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Quiet and talented

Reaping Status: Reaped, and put on a brave face

Best Weapon: Her brain

 **District 6 Male** -

Name: Lax

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Funny and cheerful

Reaping Status: Reaped, and tried to set a good example

Best Weapon: Sword or bow and arrow

 **District 6 Female-**

Name: Hailey

Age: 17

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Happy and worry-some

Reaping Status: Reaped, and freaked out

Best Weapon: Poison

 **District 7 Male** -

Name: Oakley

Age: 13

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Encouraging and cheerful

Reaping Status: Reaped, and was nervous

Best Weapon: Anything he can get his hands on

 **District 7 Female-**

Name: Spruce

Age: 18

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Color: Hispanic

Personality: Bold and outspoken

Reaping Status: Reaped, and was confident

Best Weapon: Mace/Axe

 **District 8 Male-**

Name: Cross

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Hispanic

Personality: Mysterious and thoughtful

Reaping Status: Reaped

Best Weapon: Unknown

 **District 6 Female-**

Name: Stitches

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Hispanic

Personality: Funny and bold

Reaping Status: Reaped alongside brother

Best Weapon: Axe/Mace

 **District 9 Male-**

Name: Daniel

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Color: Dark

Personality: Light hearted and easygoing

Reaping Status: Volunteered for younger brother

Best Weapon: Explosives

 **District 9 Female:**

Name: Hannah

Age: 12

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Worry-some and nice

Reaping Status: Reaped

Best Weapon: N/A

 **District 10 Male-**

Name: Colby

Age: 13

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Shy and sweet

Reaping Status: Reaped

Best Weapon: Carving knife

 **District 10 Female-**

Name: Bonnie

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Loud and just

Reaping Status: Volunteered for twelve year old

Best Weapon: Sword

 **District 11 Male-**

Name: Anthony

Age: 18

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Color: Dark

Personality: Funny and outspoken

Reaping Status: Volunteered for brother

Best Weapon: Axe or sword

 **District 11 Female-**

Name: JoJo

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Light brown

Skin Color: Dark

Personality: Spunky and funny

Reaping Status: Reaped

Best Weapon: N/A

 **District 12 Male-**

Name: Cole

Age: 16

Hair Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Bluish green

Skin Color: Tan

Personality: Loud and funny

Reaping Status: Reaped

Best Weapon: Axe or sword

 **District 12 Female-**

Name: Ashley

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel (gray)

Skin Color: Pale

Personality: Gothic and rude

Reaping Status: Volunteered because she 'wanted to be part of the war'

Best Weapon: Everything


End file.
